A Suprisingly Elegent Evening
by mrsalh32611
Summary: Abbie is forced to go to a charity masked ball. Jenny helps get her ready with a surprise up her sleeve. Rating may change a few chapters in.
1. Chapter 1

A Surprisingly Elegant Evening

disclosure: I came up with this idea before viewing the finale and wanted to still write it. Sorry if it confuses anyone. I write for enjoyment and do not own any of this show (wish I did).

"What do you mean I HAVE to go?" Abbie shouted. Anyone the building could hear the debate that had started moments after she was summoned to the captain's office.

Abbie had gone in to finish up some paperwork before calling it a night. Things had been slow on the "supernatural" front so she had been assigned a few regular cases to work in the mean time. Crane had left her to those duties as he investigated deeper into the bible he had been buried with over two centuries ago.

A few mintues past with a quiet hush coming from the office before Irving threw up the door and stated sternly, "It's an order not an option. It is for charity and we all will attend. And I mean ALL." Irving sliced the air in front of him with his arm, illustrating that the conversation had come to an end and that he was requesting Abbie to exit the room. He held the door open while she turned away from his desk and crossedthe threshold. She spun around to challenge the "order" once again but was exposed to a door slamming shut in her face.

"Can't believe this!" Abbie grumbled under her breathe as she walked down the hallway towards her desk again. As she reached the main office area, she realized that everyone had heard the interraction and became embarassed. She slinked to her desk and began to gather up her paperwork then left for her house. The paperwork would get done a whole lot faster without a millions sets of eyes on her. She placed the paper Irving had handed her on top and headed for the door. Morales shook his head and laughed as he past her in the hallway, knowing it would annoy Abbie that he truly enjoyed the "show" she put on previously.

"Finally." Abbie sighed as she reached to unlock the door to her house. She had grocery bags and the paperwork in her arms as was juggling the load as she turned the knob the released it as she pushed the door open. Just as the wooden door bounced off the wall behind it, all the paperwork fell out her arms and crashed to the floor. Abbie grunted then stepped over it to placed the groceries down and come back to clean up the messed. She called out into the home, "Jenny, you here?"

Suddenly Jenny sat up off the couch and removed the ear phones from her ears, startling Abbie and making her jump a bit."What's up?"

"Could you help me out?" Abbie requested, jestering towards the pile of papers scattered in the front doorway. Jenny stood up, walked over and began picking up the papers without an agrument or complaint.

A few seconds later, Jenny had them all up and was stacking them up and placing them on the table when a small, delicate piece of parchment caught her eye. "What's this?" Jenny rose and read the small card. "Masked Ball? You going to this?!" Jenny remarked with a slight chuckle in her tone.

"Being forced to go more like it." Abbie replied. she rolled her eyes and went back to putting up the last few items she had purchased.

"Forced? By Who? Crane?"

Abbie stopped mid motion. Crane. She had not thought of that. Her main complaints to the event was that it wasn't her kind of thing and also the date. Attending a charity masked ball with her co-workers was not how she wanted to spend the one year anniversary of Corbin's death. She had hoped to allow the night to past with her in solitude at home so that no one would see how that night effects her. But that night was also the night she meet Crane. He had become a vital part of her life not to mention her everyday. They were partners in the battle against evil and she had come to trust and confide in him more than anyone else. Could she put her feelings of lose for Corbin aside in order to share a moment in time with Crane at the same time? Would the dark cloud of death always darken the momery of their first meeting?

"No, not Crane. Irving. It's a charity ball for the police department and he is demanding all police officials show up except those on duty. Unfornately, he made sure that I was not scheduled for that night so that I would show. I had other plans but he ordered me to attend today." Abbie explained while her mind still comtempleted the Crane delimma.

"Can he do that?" Jenny questioned before noticing that Abbie was becoming more distant and drawn inward into a internal personal comflict in her mind. "Wait. What plans did you have?"

"That is the same night as Corbin's death."

"So? What were you going to do? Stay home and look at old pictures and get drunk?" Abbie shrugs as she closes the last cabinet door and finishes placing the groceries away. "Not a chance! Corbin would have killed us both if we sat around and felt sorry that he isn't here. He would kick our butts."

"Well I still don't want to do that. Come on seriously. Could you see me dressed up like a princess in a mask dancing around with some of the guys I work with?" Abbie fought back the image of her dancing with Ichabod's arms wrapped tightly around her and her body just mere inches from his.

"I agree with Irving. You need to do this. It will be good for you." Jenny stated in a direct tone. "Plus it is for charity and you can list it as overtime since he is ordering you to go." The two sisters enjoyed a much needed laugh as they visualized Irving explaining that overtime payment.

"Fine." Abbie gave in knowing that she would never win this battle. Since Jenny came to stay with her, Abbie had learned that once Jenny puts something into her head it is very difficult to amke the outcome be anything but that. Abbie planned on going for just a few minuutes and leave early with some excuse. Irving had demanded her presence but never stated how long.

"Now we have to figure out what you are going to wear and make sure Crane has something." Jenny was excited because this was what she had dreamed of several times as a girl; helping Abbie get ready for a dance or date like sisters normally do.

"Crane?! Why would he need something?"

"You have to have a date for it and Irving did say all police officials, didn't he?"

"First off, Crane is not a police official. He is more like a consultant. And second, who says I need a date?"

"You going alone? Really?! Is that a great idea.?"

"I'll ask Morales if we can go together tomorrow since he already has to be there. That way it is not a date." Abbie settled then picked up all the paperwork, leaving the invitation with Jenny. She moved towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her to end the conversation before Jenny could protest her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny pushed the precinct door open as she stepped in quickly from the crisp autumn air. She crossed through the room in search of Abbie and Crane. She had retreated to her room last night, after Abbie ended the conversation about the ball in a very aburpt way, to continue her research on a passage from the bible that Crane required her help in discovering some information off the internet about it. As she relaxed at Abbie's desk, Jenny looked around the room but saw no signs of either person she seeked. Just as she was ready to give in and call Abbie to detemine her current location, Morales walked through the squad room. Jenny leaped up off Abbie's desk and called after him, "Morales!" He stopped and spun on his heels to see Jenny bounding towards him. "Have you seen Abbie my sister? I have been looking for her and Crane all morning."

"Haven't seen her today. With those two, we never know when we will see them. They make their own hours. Must be nice." He smirked with an envious tone in his voice.

"Well you will see plenty of Abbie at the ball Saturday night at least."

"I'm not going to that. I swapped shifts with someone so I am on duty that night. Why do you think I would see Abbie there?"

"She told me that she would ask you to go with her. I assumed that she had already talked to you about it." Jenny stated puzzled by his reaction.

"Nope. With our past I am surprised that she would want to go with me. What? Crane turn her down?" Morales felt a small tinge of hope spring up inside of him.

"I think she just wanted someone to go with that would not want to be there long so she could cut out early and head home. She wasn't too excited about being 'ordered' to attend and not sure if she even told Crane about it. Haven't been very many moments these days when they are not stuck to each other so I assumed he knew about it but may not." Jenny informed him. She watched as her words caused the little hope his eyes held melted away.

She pulled out her phone as the precinct's main door closed behind her. Dialing a number that has become a part of her normal routine, she placed the phone to her ear and mumbled, "Come on Crane pick up." When she got his voicemail, she laughed at his greeting then waited for the beep. "Crane its Jenny. Listen, I need to talk to you urgently. Its an emergency. Abbie needs you." She hung up knowing that as soon as he got the message he would call her back in a speedy manner and she would explain why she made it seem more urgent than the situation truly was. "Dire times call for drastic measures." she thought.

The leaves cracked underneath her tires as her car slowed within feet of the front of Corbin's cabin. Jenny places the jeep in park and leaped out of her car. She was worried that Crane wasn't here either. Before heading to his new home, she had stopped by their makeshift headquarters for all things supernatural; excepting that he was buried in a pile of books studying the bible again. When she throughout the rooms and found them empty, she had decided to try the cabin. She called him again several times on the drive out but knew that he had spotty coverage out there in the woods. She stepped onto the porch just as Crane opened the door. "Ms. Mills? Have you discovered some new details from your interweb?"

"Internet and yes but I need your help something as well. wish they would get better cell service out here. I have been looking for you all over town all morning." Jenny answered as she moved past him and into the cabin. Crane followed her inside and watched as she made herself at home, streching out across the couch.

"I will assist in any form but I feel that I may be a detriment to any anvancments made on that system."

"This may be something more up your alley." Jenny states as she hands him the embossed invitation that she had studied the night before. She had stopped at the house to retrieve it in order to give him the details of the event correctly. "Abbie needs a date."

"I do believe that is a matter for the Lieutenant to determine on her own."

"Man you're thick. I mean you!" Jenny sits up and slaps Crane's arm.

"ME?!" Crane shouts astonished that Jenny would make such a statement in such a causal fashion. "I do not understand. The Liuetenant and I meerly work along side one another. We are not attached in any form that would determine that it would be approiate to state I could be her escort to a formal function."

Jenny was amused by his objection. To her, it sounded as if he was trying to convenience himself more than her. "In today's world, men can escort a woman to an event as a friend. Especially one like this. She is being forced to attend by Irving so it is a work event. She really needs someone there with her. Notice the date?"

Crane looked down at the thick, decorated card again. Reading the date it dawned on him as to why Jenny was stating what she was. Corbin's death. He remembered that night dearly. For that was the night he first met Abbie but also was the night that he watched her deal with losing a man that meant a great deal in her life to a monster that he had helped create centuries before. The realization took its toll on Crane and he fell back into a near by chair. He placed his head into his left hand as he studied every inch of the invitation over and over. Could he truly allow Abbie to go through this event by herself on such a emtionally demanding night?

Seeing his interal debate stirring him deeply, Jenny shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his knee gently. Crane looked up and saw a deep concern emoting from Jenny's chocolate brown eyes. "Please Crane? She needs you." Crane glanced down at the card one last time before shaking his head in agreement. The thought of helping Abbie throug such a difficult evening caused a gentle smile across his face. "Great! Now what are you going to wear?" Jenny stated jumping up in excitment


	3. Chapter 3

author note: thanks for all the support... please ignore any spelling or typo errors... typing on a tablet and not used to it yet... the hair style that is described is tom mison (Crane) true hair style in real life... thought that it would be fuuny to head that way... well more to come... let me know what you think

"Are you sure that I can procure that correct garments for the event in time Miss Jenny? And in this store?" Crane questioned Jenny about what attire would be suitable for the event and how he could not wear his normal clothes the entire ride into town. He did not understand why he must dress in such silly clothes as everyone wears in modern times.

"I sure Crane. We just need to get you a clean looking suit and shirt and tie." Jenny glanced Crane over from top to bottom and realized that she would have to do a lot of work in time for the event.

"And a mask." Crane was enticed by the idea of a masked ball after Jenny had explained the concept to him.

"Probably some shoes too. Then we have to do something with your hair and face."

"Hair? Face?"

"Let's tackle one item at a time." Jenny stated as she passed through the doorway for the Men's Warehouse that Crane was holding open.

They had looked at several different colors and styles of suits but finally detemined a charcoal gray slim lined suit looked best on Crane. While he changed into it, Jenny called the antique shop she had found only that the sold masks and was near by. Turns out the shop had several in stock. A vibrant red and white venetian mask with gold details for a female's face; as well as a selection of mens venetian masks. Jenny told the shop attendant that they would be their soon to look at the masks but to keep the female mask because they would be buying it. Just as she released the call and stated to Crane that she had found the masks, he emerged from the dressing room. He had the perfect body frame for that suit. He had on a crisp ivory shirt laying underneath a charcoal jacket that shaped his torso inorder to showcase his chest. The matching suit pants fit incredibly well, displaying Crane as a image of amasing physique. Crane still looked rough due to the fact that he was standing there with no tie or shoes on and in desperate need of a hair cut. Jenny smiled at him as he turned to glance at himself in the mirrors. "Now these are a set of trousers that can be worn excessively. I am quite taking back by the detail and care taken in the creation of this suit. It is well crafted."

"Glad it has your approval." Jenny snorted as she looked at the selection of tiesthey had in the store. She asked the attendant to fit crane of a pair of dress shoes with a square toe. Crane gave her a funny look at the request, never hearing shoes being described like that. "Trust me." she assured him ad she selected two ties, one red and one gold. Holding both up, Jenny decided that the shimming red tie picked up the shine that came from that slick gray material of the suit perfectly. She also loved the prospect that the two would match.

As soon as the attendant was finished measuring Crane and had left the locate the shoes, Jenny waved her hand to illustrate that she needed Crane to stand. When he did she remembered how much taller than she was so she waved again to have him lean down. She lifted upo the collar for the ivory shirt and placed the tie around his neck. Once she had it around his neck, she pushed it upright, tied the tie cleanly, then pulled his shouldersfoward to lower him down again, and finished the process by flatening out the collar and straightening out everything once he was erect again. By then the attendant as back witha pair of black squared toed dress shoes. Crane sat down and the attendant help placed the on his feet. There were no shoelaces so Jenny knew that it would be easy for him to wear them again.

Once finished Crane rose out the chair and Jenny could not help the smile that grew across her face as so looked at the man out of time finally looking as if he belongs in the century he current finds himself in. Crane moved towards the mirrors again and was awe struck by the sight. He looked fantastic. He turned to see himself from every angle. He glanced down at the new shoes that fit comfortably on his feet. He was surprisaed that he had finally been successful in finding articles of clothing from this century that he could stand to he one for longer than a few moments. Crane let out a small chuckle at the sight of him in the mirror as Jenny had everything rang up. Seeing the joy on his face made the next thing she was going to say painful. "Ok Crane, you have to go change so we can get out of here and go look at the masks."

"Of coarse. Momentarily." Crane stated as he moved to the back of the store to change back into his normal clothes.

"If you like the suit so much, maybe Abbie can bring you back here to try on some other clothes. Maybe we can finally get you out of those rags." Jenny stated as she looked around at the sweaters, slacks and other clothing items they had in the store.

Crane emerged once again dressed in his usual suit but wearing a smile that Jenny had never seen. "That would be grately appreciated. By doing so maybe the unrequited glances in public would cease." Crane placed the suit, shirt and tie in the arms of the awaiting attendant and while they placed it a garment bag for him, Jenny took the shoes from him and placed the in their coresponding box. Once the attendant had zipped up the bag, Crane gathered it up in his arms and graciously thanked everyone for their help before holding the door open for Jenny. As they croosed to the car, he crossed to hold the Jeep door open for her as well then climbed in on the passenger side after depositing the garment bag in the back seat as Jeny had advised him. They set out for the mask shop while Crane was still mesmorized at how well the suit fit him.

"Perfect!" Jenny was thrilled with the mask that Crane held up to his face. It was another venetian style mask but meant to be wore for a slinder male. It was white with small squares of red throughout the right side of the mask in a checkerboard fashion. There were gold details on it as well as included music notes in black just like Abbie's mask. "We'll take both." Jenny stated matter-of-factly as she placed both on the counter. Then glancing in the case by register, Jenny notices an antique necklace with red heart showcased on it. "How much is that?"

The shop keeper takes it out and tells her the story behind the necklace and its price. Jenny can not get the image of the necklace being around Abbie's neck with the mask decorating her face and a beautiful evening gown hanging from her body. "We will take it as well."

"Are you sure you want to spend that much?" Crane questioned.

"I am not. Abbie is." Jenny laughs as she pulls out the credit card Abbie had given her to use in emergencies. Jenny could not think of a better emergency than helping her sister.

"Is that wise? Crane queried after knowing that the sisters had been through several fights for Jenny doing things without Abbie's approval.

"It will be fine. She'll thank me later for this. Trust me." Jenny smiled as she gathered up their purchases and headed for the door.

"Crane?!" Abbie called out as she opened the door to the cabin. she had been looking for him all day. She has gone to the precinct but he was not there and Irving had not seen him but he did remind her about the ball. she brushed him off knowing that she would not win if she was to try a battle for her freedom from that event again. Next Abbie had gone to the Archives to locate her missing partner but to no luck. She checked everyroom in the cabin but he was no where to be found. She reached into her pocket to call him. She dialed his number and listened as it began to ring, she heard a faint ringing in the bedroom. Abbie moved through the home to the sound and discovered that his cellphone was left in the cabin. Every worst case scenario started to play through Abbie's mind in flashes as she tried to think where else Crane could be. She decided to call in help to search for him. Knowing that Irving had better things to do the help search for a lost Witness, Abbie called Jenny.

"Hey Abbie! What's up?"

"Crane's missing!" Abbie panicked.

"No he's not." Jenny responded surprised with how upset her sister was.

"Yes he is! I have searched everywhere for him. And his phone is here at the cabin. We nned to meet up and make a search party." Abbie was frantic. She could notlose him.

"Abbie slow down. Crane is with me. We are working a project together."

Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. Her relief was short lived as an anger grew up in her. "What do you mean he is with you! Why did you not tell me? Why is phone here at the cabin?"

"First off, Crane is a grown man so he does not need to check with you before he does something. Like I said we are working a project together and I picked him up and brought him to town today. As far as the phone, he is not yet used to having to bring it everywhere with huim. He forgot it. Is that a crime now? To not carry a cellphone?" Jenny snapped back.

"I'm sorry." Abbie replies. She regretted her previous statements as soon as they had fallen out her lips. "I just worry sometimes."

"He is fine. Do you need him for something"

'To enjoy his company no matter what we are doing' Abbie thought to herself. "No was just wondering what he was up to. We are slow today and I finished that paperwork last night.

"We'll be finished soon. I should have him back to the cabin in about an hour."

"That's ok. I think I am going to go home and relax." Abbie concluded. She needed to do some dress shopping for the ball tomorrow night but was in no mood to. "Hey can I borrow something to wear to the ball tomorrow. I don't feel like shopping for it."

"Want me to?" Jenny volunteered knowing that she already got the mask so it would not be difficult to locate a dress to match.

"If you want to. Know my size?" Abbie succumbed to Jenny request to enjoy the night.

"Yeah. I'll take care of it." Jenny responded distracted by something going on in the background.

Abbie heard a commotion and asked, "What's going on? What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Gotta go." Jenny hung up the before Abbie had a chance to question her further. Jenny crossed the room and laughed. Crane was sporting the most terrified look across his face when Jenny glimpsed at him. She had brought him to a barber to get his hair cut and beard cleaned up. She didn't want to cut it all off but she had to something with it all. It was begining to make him look like a bum. "Crane stay still. Trust me. They know what they are doing." Jenny turned to the barber and stated, "Like we discussed, mush shorter on the sides and a little longer than the side on top but not enough to put in a ponytail." The barber smiled and started work. Jenny sat back as Crane tried to move free again. "You keep moving and he is going to cut off your ear." Jenny joked without looking up for the magazine she was busy reading. With that mention, Crane ssat still but upset that he was being forcede to lose his long hair.

"See isn't that better?" Jenny asked as Crane climbed back into the Jeep. She had the barber cut his hair so that the side were about three quaters of a inch long and able to lie down and on the top she had the barber leave his hair about and inch and a half so that it fanned away from his forehead and could be styled with ease and some moose. The Barber had shown Crane how to use it and comb his hair to get the intended look everyday with no problem. She had also had him get shaven so that his beard was now very short and trimmed and managed better. He lookede very dapper.

Jenny watched Crane's soft blue eyes study the new person staring back at him in the mirror for several minutes before forcing him out the door. She had to get the dress tonight and hide it out so that by the time Abbie actually saw it she had no choice but to wear it. Jenny had viewed several dresses online but none that would look good with Abbie's mask. She decided that she and Crane would continue the search tomorrow to make it so that Abbie would not see the newly improved Crane until she entered the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

autor note: so i extended this chapter to finish the prep since took so long to publish. the next chapter will be the ball... i will note a few songs... they fit tge moments and emotions perfectly so i hope if you don't know them you look them up... but that is the next chapter... enhoy this one

As the bright sunlight peeked through the window, Crane stood and streched his long limbs to awaken them from their sleep filled state. He walked towards the bathroom to continue his morning routine. As he passed the mirror, he was startled slightly by the image that appeared there. He turned towards the mirror to study the new face that starred back at him. Although the changes did not seem major, Crane had become accustomed to his shaggy beard and long brown locks over time. Now they were missing and in their place were a styligh modern hairstyle and a freshly groomed beard. Glancing both left and right several times, Crane investigated the clean lines that the beard now formed and how they caused his cheekbones and other facial features stand out. After a few minutes, Crane turned away from the mirror to continue his normal morning routine; to which he now added styling his hiar with the moose in the fashion that the barber had shown him the previous day.

Abbie scrambled out of the car. She was late and was not in the mood to hear Jenny's smart-ass remarks about it. As she burst through the door, she called out to Jenny, "I know I'm late. Irving wanted to stress the 'importance' of my attendance at the ball tonight. Again!" She dropped her coat and a few files that she had brought home as an excuse to leave early tonight. She did not hear anything in response so she searched each room, ending in her bedroom. Jenny had laid the dress bag out on the bed and was looking through Abbie's jewelry box to find some to go along with the necklace she had found the day before.

Jenny called earlier to let her know that she was "stealing" Crane again today to finish a bit of their project together and would still need to get her dress today. Jenny wanted Abbie to stay away from Crane so that she would be surprised at the ball tonight. Crane's new look and his manners towards her would be a dead give away that something was up. Abbie was reluctant to allow this but gave into Jenny's request, not feeling in the mood to fight on this day. Jenny had also informed her that she planned on having her hair and makeup done for the evening. When Abbie began to debate that idea, Jenny nagged enough to pressure Abbie into agreeing with her.

After Abbie had put her badge and gun in her lock box, she moved towards the bed. She studied the garment bag for a few, working up the courage to open it. Then she placed her fingers around either side of the zipper and slowly pulled it towrds the foot of the bed. As the bag parted, she found a deep, vibrant venetian red satin fabric begin to shimmer from the light above dancing across it. Finally unzipped, Abbie removed the hanger and top of the dreww out of the bag slowly. Once enough of the dress was free, she slid her right arm behind it to crandle the fabric as she released more of it out of the bag. Her eyes studied every inch of the dress as she pulled the final few inches of satin out of the bag and let it hang from the hanger; supporting it one each shoulder of the hanger with her hands.

The top was comprised of a sheer fabric that starts at her neckline and flows into the chest. Halfway down her chest, the top becomes the satin fabric covered in delicate lace. Right at the mid-drift, a section of chiffon material is bunched together to resemble ruffles, and placed into a belt like decoration. The material matched the deep red of the rest of the dress and wrapped aroung to the back so that the rest of the fabric draped down the dress like streamers. After the ruffles, the satin fabric cascaded down to the floor in a simple, a-line shape. The hem of the dress was lined with the same lace that could be found on the chest and sleeves. Those sleeves dropped down the arms from the sheer and lead into a thin piece of lace wrapped around the mid-drift or the upper arms. The back of the shirt belled out just a bit to create a small, soft rain.

Along with the dress, Abbie found the mask that Jenny had selected for her hanging from the hanger. Abbie was in awe of the dress. She could not believe the beauty that the simple garment displayed. She pressed the gown against her and crossed the room to glance at her reflection in the mirror. Abbie held the dress with her right arm, careful to support that hanger and mask as weel. With her left hand, she smoothed out the dress then gathered a small section of the skirt on her left side and lifted it up. She swayed with it back and forth, watching the material dance and glide through the air.

Jenny had heard Abbie enter the room and watched as her sister unwrapped the dress; examining every inch of it and now was sort of dancing with it her arms, standing before a full-lenght mirror. "I take it you like it." She watched Abbie jump as her voice was the firt sound in the room for several minutes. "I knew there still was a woman somewhere deep down in there." Jenny laughed as she filed the image of Abbie dancing with the dress away in her mind for safe keeping.

"Why am I dressing up so much again? This is only a charity thing that I don't even want to go to." abbie responded trying to hide the last of the joy and excitement she had for the dress. She had been dreading this all day. She had closed herself off in the Archives, since Crane was with Jenny all day, for some privacy.

"Because it is a BALL and a night out. Don't you want to look nice?"

"I guess so." abbie started swaying with the dress again as a small smile grew across her face again. "This dress is beautiful."

"And your going to look great in it but we have to go. We are already late." Jenny stated grabbing the dress, mask and a small bag she had packed with all the extras that Abbie would need that night.

"Late for what?"

"We going to get you all 'dolled' up." Jenny laughed as she dragged Abbie through the house and to the main door.

Jenny parked right outside the salon's front door and jumped out of the car. Abbie was a little more reluctant as far as getting into the salon. The idea of having to get all dressed up was not 100% appealing to her yet. As she entered the shop, Jenny grabbed her and yanked her into a chair in the back. Abbie had washed her hair that morning but the style Jenny had in mind required her hair to be wet so the beautician washed her hair again then placed large and medium sized rollers throughout her head. As soon as all the rollers were secure, Abbie was placed under a dryer and the beautician started to work on Abbie's nails.

"Oh No! I agreed to hair and makeup only!" Abbie protested.

"Oh, come on. All she is doing is cleaning them up and adding a clear coat to make them shine. They need it. They look rough."

"Fine but I see any paint come this way, I am out!" Abbie stated, feeling defeated in the battle with Jenny. Once Abbie was set and the beautician knew what to do, Jenny went to sit down but got a text message on her phone.

Jenny pulled out her phone and glanced at the screen then started laughing. Abbie looked at her witha questionable brow. "Joke from a friend." Jenny explained hiding the phone away. "If you are good I am going to go get me something to eat. I should be back before you leave." Jenny didn't give Abbie a chance to protest. She walked out the door, was in the Jeep and gone within seconds it seemed.

The text message was from Crane actually. All it stated was 'help' in all caps so Jenny was afraid that Crane had run into some trouble. Jenny decided to stop to get her a bite to eat real quick and call him to let him know she was heading his way. When she pulled into a nearby sub shop, the florist next door had the prettiest white and red roses Jenny had ever seen. She decided that Crane needed to give some to Abbie. He had mentioned that during his time, if a man was to woo a woman, he would bring her flowers. so Jenny went in and got two white roses and a red rose wrapped together with a ribbon and a small bit of greenery. It looked beautiful and would do nicely for tonight. Jenny ran next door and ordered her sub. While they made it she call Crane. "What's wrong?" she asked as soon as Crane asnwered.

"During my preperations for this evening event, I made a mistake with a piece of my attire and now struggling most definitely to try to correct the error, Miss Mills."

"What did you mess up?" Jenny translated after a few moments.

"The tie, Miss Mills."

"No problem, Crane. I will be soon to help you out then I can drop you off in town."

"Is not the Lieutenant coming this way this evening so that I could accompany her to the event?"

"She is running late. Something about Irving pressing her to attend tonight so she is at the beautician right now and will be going from there to the ball."

"Understandable, Miss Mills. Except..." Crane dropped off.

"What?"

"What is a 'beautician' exactly? I have never heard that term exactly."

Jenny laughed and heard her name be called as her sub was ready. "I'll explain it when I get there." With that, Jenny hung up and paid for her sub. sHe climbed into her jeep and headed out of town towards Crane's cabin.

"Wow!" Jenny stated as she walked though the shops doors well over an hour later. Abbie turned and looked towards her sister who was fighting back tears. Abbie was a vision. Her hair had been dried and combed out to have a gentle waves throughout her locks that shaped around her face perfectly. The makeup was soft but noticable, even behind the mask. The necklace and dress laid perfectly on her and seemed to bring out her inner glow. Abbie turned to inspect herself in the mirrors of the shop and saw the train of the dress flow delicately behind her as she spun in front of the mirrors. Each wavy curlk in its perfect place. Abbie was in shock that she could look this incredible. Jenny pulled out her phone and snapped a shot of her sister like this, knowing her memory of the moment would not do it justice. Then closing the camera on her phone she realized the time and hurried Abbie out the shop; paying the beautician compliments and cash for all the hard work done. As Abbie entered the street, she saw her SUV parked there. Jenny had gone home and retrieved it. Jenny gave her a hug and said "Please just enjoy tonight. You deserve it and Corbin would want you to." with that Jenny sent her sister off knowing what surprises were head for not only her but now Crane.


	5. Chapter 5

author' note: i refer to a song towards the end of this chapter... if you have not listened to Christina Perri's A Thousand year part 2 please check it out while reading that part... beautiful image comes out of it

disclaimer: i own nothing of the show or that song

As Abbie pulled into the loop driveway thatled up to the stone house, she felt her heart drop. She recognized the house. Crane had told her that the house that was now owned the historic society was once owned by a highly respectable family and he had attended several balls there in his time. She had a sorrowful moment knowing that she was dressed in the most beautiful gown she had ever seen but had no one inside to share the evening with. "Let's get this over with." she mumbled to herself as she stopped outside the valet entrance and placed the car in park. She reached over to her passenger seat and collected her mask, a wrap that Jenny insisted she bring, and her handbag that Jenny had found buried in the back of her closet. Climbing out the vehicle, the valet held open the driver's door. Abbie placed on her mask in order to empty her hands but was struggling with her wrap. The valet let go of the door and reached out to assist her, gently wrapping the sheer fabric over her shoulders. Abbie nodded a thank you towards the young man as he handed her a ticket for her car. She placed it in her handbag then lifted the skirt of her gown slightly and walked into the stone entryway.

The house was grand to say the least. Decorated in an old colonial style and filled with antiques, Abbie felt like she was the time traveler now. She glanced around the room and saw several couples and small groups scattered thoughout, enjoying the sites and each other's company. She moved though the house, in search of someone she knew; which was made more difficult by the elaborate masks on everyone's faces. She was moving towards the back of the house, grabbing a glass of wine on a serving tray as the waiter passed in front of her and glancing around desperately seeking someone she knew.

As she entered the main room being used for the ball, she saw a tall open room with golden brown hardwood floors that glistened under all the dresses and shoes on it. Above it were three large chandeliers that twinkled lights across the room and painted the cream colored walls witha delicate orange hue. The walls had large windows all over, each draped with a soft fabric that swayed along with the movement in the room. There were elegant french doors that lead out to the back of the house in teh distance as well. Before her was a large staircase that lead down into the room lined with a bright red carpet.

Abbie stood at the top of the stairs, taking in every inch of the room. Apart of her was excited and awestruck with the atmosphere she found herself in. As she took in the room, she noticed that there were several sets of eyes on her, taking in the slight of her being. Abbie became a bil self conscience and was considering retreating when something caught her eye. Actually it was someone. A form she knew due to studying it from a far and in stolen moments. She moved towards the form, feeling like she was being drawn to it like a magnet. she looked as though she was floating.

As the band in the corner of the room started to play a new song, Crane was finishing his conversation with Irving. He had arrived about thirty minutes prior to the Captain, who was surprised to find Crane in attendance tonight.

A few soft notes began to come out the piano as the singer stepped up to the microphone. As the song built up and the singer began to perform the first few lines of lyrics, Abbie recognized the song as a version of Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. A soft smile grew across her face as the song continued to play.

Crane noted that Irving wass distracted by something and even forgot to finish his sentence before becoming entranced with something behind Crane. As Crane turned, he saw a vision that made his heart stop and a lump grow in his throat.

As the singer continued, the song became a duet just as their eyes met and both beings began to step towards each other; bodies swaying along with the sweet tone of the song.


	6. Chapter 6

As she came closer to the form she noticed he turned around and she was able to see all the aspects of this person. Her smile grew a bit more as the man moved closer to her. She studied every inch of him. Tall, lean but muscular, stylish and handsome; this man was in a word, dreamy. The mask he wore made his face eye-catching. As her eyes traveled from the mask over his hair and face, she noticed a soft but sensual smile gracing his lips that made her heart skip a beat. She continued downward, noting the form fitting grey suit and the vibrant red tie that popped out at her. He held his hands behind him but still had perfect posture, causing him to stand out in the crowd.

Crane had seen the dress earlier that day while shopping with Jenny but he never imagined it would look as it did on Abbie. The mask placed on her face was framed by the gentle wavy hair as it fell down to her shoulder and pressed foward everytime she looked down. Crane admired the glow of Abbie's skin next to the lace. The venetian red fabric made the brown of her skin look like a rich chocolate shell. He noted how gracefully she moved towards him, the hem of her dress lifted enough off the ground that the closed toed red heels Jenny had selected peeked out slightly with each step. With every step causing the distance between them to dissipate, Crane could feel his heart begin to beat fast. He tried to memorize every it of this vision walking towards him to save for the future.

Abbie finally stood within feet of the man that she knew but barely recognized. Then she stared deep into his bright blue eyes and knew the man well. She saw past the mask and knew the man was her partner, a man that had seen her at her worst and best. She could not help the smile that grew larger with every second standing in his sights. A small laugh escaped her lips as she looked on his reaction to her and the way she looked that night.

"Good evening, Lieutenant." Crane stated as he bowed towards her.

"Crane? What...What are you doing here?" Abbie stumbled as the words seemed to be caught in her throat.

"I was informed that you would be in attendance without a proper escort and I would not be a gentleman if I did not assist in acquiring a solution to that predicament. Being such a short notice, I found that I could volunteer to be your escort to ensure the evening was well enjoyed by both parties involved."

Abbie was still mesmorized by Crane's appearance that she barely registered Irving's stunned expression, "Wow Mills! You look fantastic."

"Thank you sir."

"I thought you didn't want to come?"

"Well Jenny convienced me to come out and enjoy the evening." Abbie explained without breaking the connection between her eyes annd Crane's.

Abbie and Crane seemed to drift off into their own world. A bubble occupied by the two partners who were amazed and intrigued by the other standing in front of them. They stayed in that bubble until Irving placed his hand on Abbie's shoulder. She jumped slightly, suprised by the new entry into their little world. "Huh?" is all could come to mind as Abbie was dragged back to reality.

"I was saying I am glad that you decided to listen to her. You need a night out to relax. You have been working double time so enojy." Irving restated then chuckled as he moved on to greet the other guests at the party.

Crane's smile grew as he realized that he and Abbie were now standing close to one another without an audience. Crane stepped closer to her then leaned in to her ear to be able to whisper "I believe that every gentleman in the room has their eyes fixated on you."

Abbie blushed at the mention of the attention. Crane was close enough to her that his beard tickled her cheek. She could smell the cologne he had selected out during the day with Jenny but some how she was able to smell Crane's true scent; a scent that she had become accustom to in her world. "You look nice. Maybe that are staring at the new modern Ichabod Crane." she said stepping back again to admire his new look.

"May we venture out to a more private setting?"

"Lead the way." Abiie accepted knowing Crane knew the house better than she did. Crane bowed once again and then stepped back to allow Abbie to walk forward and escorted her out the room.

They moved out into the garden, Crane still held hands behind his back. He only dropped one when he held the door open for Abbie to cross through. The garden was bathed in the white glow from the full moon above and made it easy for them both to see the pathway. As they walked side by side in silence, debating what to say next, Crane remembered the gift he held for Abbie. He reached up and removed his mask. Then as he lowered it to his side, he called out to her ever so softly that her name seemed to dance of his tongue, "Miss Mills?"

"Yes?" Abbie asked as she turned to face him. she gasped as she finally saw all the changes he had done. She reached up as to make sure that she was not dreaming. His long, lovely, mane-like hair was gone and in its place she found short hair on the sides of his head just above his ears leading into longer extending strands bouncing gently in the calm wind of the night. Abbie lost her battle against the urge to touch his hair and ran her hand through his new locks, her smile expanding as she thought of the many changes he went through to modernize for tonight. "Wow! You look..." she trailed off as she saw a thread of concern enter his crystal blue eyes.

"Does it not please you? I oped that Miss Jenny's and my own efforts would not be in vain." Crane questioned, with a tone of slight despair lingering on every word.

"Please me?"

"Yes. Your own efforts to adapt me to the new time had produced little results so I deeply hoped that you would not feel as though we had overruled or excelled with this evening's successful results."

Abbie stepped up to him so close that she had to hold her head back in order to look into his eyes. She slid the hand that had been forming circles in his hair down and rested it on his cheek. "I love..." Abbie caught her voice in her ears as that word slipped through her lips. She hesistated the continued seeing the much needed support in Crane's eyes. "The new look, Ichabod, but it matters more what you think. Does it 'please' you?"

Crane's heart skipped a beat when Abbie called him by his given name. He could not help the growth that his grin was experiencing. All the concern had melted out his eyes instately. "It is a challenge to obtain a comfront to it. Since it being still so new I am finding that I must adapt but I do enjoy it dearly."

Abbie smirked and laughed as she translated Crane's answer to 'Yes. I like it.' she let her hand fall away from his face and took a step back.

Crane decided to use this moment to give her his gift. He pulled his right hand forward from behind his back and lifted the small three rose bouquet that Jenny had bought easrlier that night. "Oh! There beautiful." Abbie gasped as she pulled the flowers up to her nose. Then a question formed in her head. She glanced back up at him and he saw her brow tighten as she openly asked, "Why?"

"It is our anniversary of sorts. Tonight marks the night we meet and our partnership first became a part of reality."

Abbie felt a cold chill run up her spine and her knees became weak as she remembers the events that transpired a year ago to the night. Crane noticed as she began to lose her balance as she raised her arms, sliding them up and down acroos her chest, in an effort to warm herself up. Crane reached out to catch her just as she lost control of her knees and started to drop to the gravel pathway. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, supporting her, as the the small bouquet crashed getnly against the gravel. He lead her backwards to a nearby bench and easied her down on to it. She shivered as she released the breathe in her lungs. Crane rose and remove his jacket, then a single fluid motion surround Abbie with it and knelt back down in ordr to see her face. He face now wore a look of worry for his partner, deepier then any worry he had ever had before after her near colapse that was some how brought on by his words.

"Abbie, are you alright?" Crane's voice was soft but laced with fear and a tinge of despair that Abbie had not hear since Crane's premention from Moloch.

Abbie's breathing was short and sharp. Her mind was racing. She was having difficulties focusing on the present; on any one memory. Crane's words seemed to open the flood gates that she had been holding back for days. Abbie released a small whimper as a single tear traced down her face. It peeked out below her mask and Crane lifted his hand to remove the mask and wipe the tear away.


End file.
